


Little Gifts

by Deyanira



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Just so much tooth rottening fluff, M/M, small gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their marriage, Carlos gives little gifts to Cecil every once in a while. Some small, others rather large.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday/Christmas gift for my RP partner, Vox. The AU we have is simply fabulous, and I thought I would show my appreciation. Cecil and Carlos have a dog named Röntgen, named after the Nobel prizewinning scientist Wilhelm Röntgen.

It had started maybe a week or two after their wedding day and subsequent honeymoon. Carlos learned to effectively manage his time between the lab and his personal life. Not that it mattered too much, but it seemed to please Cecil. Then he started picking up various gifts to give the other man. Flowers here or there, or maybe a small teddy bear. On the rare occasion Röntgen was occupied by other things, a small box of chocolates.

They were small gifts, nothing too extravagant. Little things to show Cecil he cared. It wasn’t every day, but it was frequent enough to become habit. “Show your love, don’t hide it.” The words were spoken long ago, barely remembered. With all things, it grew and magnified after he applied meaning to it. Marriage. Love. Support. Easy little words which would grow after such situations and thoughts were applied. Words were not monstrous, but the situations behind them could be. Carlos shook his head to dissipate those thoughts, electing to begin paying more attention to the food currently on the stove. Nothing too fancy, but something to get their night going. The scientist had made a rather large purchase, a gold bracelet to accompany the watch he gave the radio host so many months ago. It was a delicate chain. Something that would not overpower an outfit. Maybe now wasn’t the right time, or maybe it was. After discussing the gift with the Sheriff’s Secret Police, it was decided today would be best. The scientist sighed softly, flipping over the eggs within the pan, peeking at the rice beneath the lid of the pot. Content with the consistency of the grains, he turned off the stove completely. This was always the most frustrating part of cooking dinner: waiting for Cecil to get home.

“Do you think he’ll be on time, huh?” The man asked the dog who only cocked his head in response to the question. “You’re only here for a treat.” Rather than let the canine go disappointed, Carlos made his way over to the pantry to retrieve the treats from their hiding spot high above where Röntgen could reach. A few nights ago, Cecil and Carlos arrived home from a date to find the bacon-flavored treats scattered on the floor, as the dog remained content to chow down at a reasonable pace. Since then, the treats were kept in the pantry, above any possible shenanigans from their pet. “Here you go,” Carlos cooed as he surrendered the bit of food. Röntgen barked before accepting the treat and wandered off to sniff around.

The scientist leaned against the counter, debating on whether to go ahead and serve the food while he waited for the radio host. Deciding to go ahead, he heard the door open and close nearby. “Carlos! I’m home!”

“Welcome back. Dinner’s on the table. Rice and eggs, I’m afraid. I wasn’t able to do much cooking, and I was feeling the need for comfort food.”

“That’s fine, imperfect Carlos. As long as you’re upholding the laws, it’s all fine,” Cecil replied, stumbling into the kitchen. “Damn!” There was a soft ‘whump!’ as the broadcaster’s leg hit the nearest chair.

“Are you okay?” Carlos immediately jumped into action, hovering near the other man to be sure he wasn’t bleeding.

“‘m fine. Let’s just sit and eat, maybe go out to stargaze the way you like?” The radio host wasn’t enjoying so much attention being emphasized on the fact he was hurt. There were so many other things to discuss than the dull pain he felt on his leg. Taking their seats, Cecil chattered away about the latest news while Carlos chewed away distracted until he heard ‘Tamika’, ‘fire’ and ‘your lab’ in the same sentence. “Wait!”

“What is it? They haven’t found Tamika, if that’s what you’re wondering about. She set a small fire near your lab, nothing serious. The firefighters did a ritual chant and it put itself out. There’s nothing to worry about, Carlos.”

“Of all the places to set a fire, one by my lab, when there are explosive chemicals inside?!”

“Calm down, I’m sure everything is just fine. Sit.” A glare from the usually placid Cecil withered the scientist, easily putting him back in place.

“Well, other than that, everything is alright at the station?” Carlos asked, more focused on how to offer his gift than anything.

“Everything is fine. Just fine,” Cecil answered, offering a warm smile. Settling his heart, Carlos pulled out the small box, sliding it over to the other man. The broadcaster raised a brow, then broke out into a grin. “Oh, Carlos!” Warmth in his tone, easily soothing the jittery heartbeat which accompanied the gesture. Mocha eyes watched as Cecil lifted the box and pulled up the lid. And then nothing. Not a sound. Deafening silence and then a shrill squeal with exaggerated shuffling. “It’s beautiful,” he breathed, looking towards his scientist.

“I’ve had it for a while, waiting for the moment which would offer the maximum amount of joy able to be calculated. I love you, more than the day we married. I wanted to show you. A ring speaks a lot, well, metaphorically, but I thought this would be nice, too.” Carlos chewed his lip, waiting for a reply. A sound. Anything really.

“I love it, sweet Carlos. It’s perfect,” Cecil cooed, gently lifting the delicate chain and slipping it onto his wrist. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” The scientist blushed, wondering if he should start giving fancier gifts more often. After a moment, it dawned on him to wait until the perfect moments, as those mattered most of all. Nothing short of that moment would be allowed. Until the next perfect moment, there would be more small gifts here and there to accompany the bad days along with the good. “Hey, Cecil?”

“Hmm?”  
“What are the odds we found each other, in all the places and all the people we’ve met over time?”

“I can assure you I have no idea.”

“It’s very slim odds, but you know, we found each other, we found something wonderful, against all odds.” The radio host only smiled in answer while the bush outside their apartment rustled with approval.


End file.
